


Misunderstanding

by FlirtyHale



Series: One Word [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluffish, M/M, Misunderstanding, evesdropping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misunderstanding :failed to interpret or understand something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> This took me 5ever and i have 80 million prompts in my ask and does anyone else know how hard it is to write for different ships when you're having mad feels about another ship. It's frickin awful man. I hope this is good-ish.
> 
> I dont have a beta either so all mistakes are mine and i know i suck at that kinda stuff so im v sorry.

Misunderstanding :failed to interpret or understand something.

 

He slammed the front door of the Gallagher house as he entered from the cold. He could hear his sister and Ian being loud in the kitchen as he peeled off his coat and threw it onto the chair in the corner. But well mid throw his smokes fell out of the pocket and slide neatly under the couch, as if in a teasing kind of way.

"Fuck" Mickey muttered under his breath and crawled down on the ground to retrieve them. Finding gobs of dust, chewed pieces of gum, a firecracker, few lighters and half a joint to get to his pack. Finally grabbing them and shoving it back into his coat pocket then made his way to the kitchen hearing the loudness and laughter that was once coming from the two, now minimal pretty much not at all. He stayed around the corner and listened closely.

"So what about the first guy?"

"Colin? Sure but he seemed really lazy, y'know"

"How so?"

"Never get the job done."

"Not like there's much to do"

"Shut up" Ian snorted

Mandy laughed " Okay, the other guy would be good too. He's cute in all which is a bonus."

Now Ian laughed "sure what would Mickey think though?"

"He doesn't have to know..."

"Mandy!"

"Oh come on! Isn't that the whole point of this"

"Fuck off" and then he heard the sound of Ian throwing a towel or something at Mandy and decided this was a good time to walk in.

"Hey assholes." He said as if what he just heard wasn't bugging him.

"When'd you get here?" Mandy asked

"Just walked in the door" he lied grabbing a beer from the fridge. "What are you two sluts gossiping about."

 

"Nothing much." Mandy said

"Hey I gotta run out I'll be back later" Ian rushed out, quickly grabbing his coat from the back door hook and running out without so much as a bye.

"What's his problem?" Mickey asked tilting his beer at the door.

"The fuck should I know." Mandy dead panned well drying a bowl with a towel.

Mickey walked around his sister, watching her carefully. "You know something you evil bitch. What is going on with him?"

The inner panic began to flood in, memories of those few weeks in March over to April. Having Ian lay away his life. Unsure if he'd ever get up- or speak, or eat or do anything ever again. He never wanted to go back to that.

 

"Maybe if you talked to him like a decent human being you would fucking find out!" She shouted

"He's not- like going back to?"

"God no" she answered back, hastiness in her voice.  "Ask him stuff once in a while."

He just nodded at her taking his guard down and sitting at the counter, taking a swig of his beer and sliding the bottle to her as a peace offering.

_____________________

He sat at the table and waited till the kid returned home just around 11:30. A chilling wind blew through the house as the redhead opened and shut the door. Shrugging off his jacket he realized there were eyes on him.

"Oh hey"

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?"

"Free country"

"Right..." Then Ian turned to go up the stairs.

"Wait-" Mickey said quickly "I heard what you n’Mandy were talking about before."

Ian's face fell "Oh..."

"Like I don't give a shit man it's you're fucking life" but he knew deep down he cared more than he'd ever cared over anything before.

Ian crossed his arms, glaring down at Mickey from atop the first stair "So you're not happy for me?"

Mickey made a disgusting face "Why would I be happy about that?"

Ian clenched his teeth "Go fuck yourself" He spat well rolling his eyes and turning to go back up the stairs.

"What the fuck did I do? You're the one whose deciding which other guy to bang!"

Ian stopped "how much did you actually hear?"

"The part about two guys which one to pick. Which one was cuter. I don't fucking know"

Ian stepped off the step "I think you got the wrong idea."

"How?"

"I'm not fucking from guy behind your back"

"Oh"

Ian paused " I was going to wait to tell you..."

 

Mickey felt the need to run all of a sudden, though he thought he was past that point. Guess not.

"I was gonna wait till I got my letter but" he took a deep breath  "I got into Westpoint and Linda let me hire whoever would take my spot at the Store. So I was talking to Mandy about both guys and you heard Mandy being Mandy that's it."

"You actually got in?"

"I actually got in. Do I need to spell it out for you?" Ian snorted with a laugh.

"No no man." He shook his head well smiling.  Genuinely feeling proud of the kid. "Congrats Ian, I'm happy for you."

The redhead blushed as much as he tried not too. "Thanks.” So we good now”

“Yeah man”

“So what do I say when some attractive classmate asks me to 'hang out'."

Mickey bit at his lip now all of a sudden thinking about every possible threat of someone taking Ian away from him. "You tell that fucker you got a boyfriend in south side Chicago whose ready to beat the shit out of anyone who thinks they can mess around with Ian Gallagher casually."

"That's a little harsh Mick..."

"Not when I'm trying to keep you for myself.”


End file.
